


Fantasy Land

by JoyDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bold!Toph, Cute, Dunebabies, F/M, Fluffy, Future, Premonition, Taang - Freeform, atla fic, crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Aang somehow switches places with himself... 20 years in the future. Silly Taang Drabble
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Fantasy Land

Fantasy Land

Aang somehow trades places with himself... 20 years in the future. Taang silly one shot for no reason at all.

* * *

Aang grimaced, opening his eyes slowly. He... felt weird? Looking around, he noticed he didn't recognize where he was. In a modern, humble bedroom... On a huge bed?

"Oh good you didn't fall asleep yet."

Aang turned to the voice, and his eyes widened. Was that _Toph_? The woman that just entered the room looked like an adult Toph. She was small, slightly curvy, with long raven hair flowing around her petite shoulders and the same milky jade eyes. She... definitely looked like an older Toph. What the heck? How was that possible?

The woman sighed heavily, rubbing her shoulders wearily. "Those damn kids wouldn't go to sleep until I read them a story. Softies. They're definitely _your_ kids."

She smiled at him, moving closer to the bed to crawl into it and-

Aang flushed as the beautiful woman climbed into his lap.

"Why are you being so quiet?" She frowned and put her hand on his cheek, "Aang, are you alright?"

"I- uh." Whoa his voice was deep. "I'm fine."

Toph glared at him, and Aang momentarily cursed himself for forgetting that she could tell when he was lying.

She crossed her arms, "Look, if you don't want to have sex just say so. Don't beat around the bush about it."

He flushed, his mouth dropping open. "S-sex?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him like he was an idiot. "It's Thursday. And look, I even wore your favorite lingerie!"

Aang almost burst into flames when she pulled her tunic open, revealing a bra that was rustic yellow and lacy.

Oh spirits he was looking at Toph's boobs!

They were very nice... bouncy, creamy skin.. bigger than he thought Toph would turn out to be..

Her breasts would probably fit in his palms perfectly...

"Of course _that_ gets a reaction out of you." Toph rolled her eyes, looping her arms around his neck. She leaned in towards him and Aang froze.

Her lips were softer than he expected- was this Toph or not? It looked like her but... she was acting all affectionate and happy. She was so soft.

He pulled away quickly, he couldn't just go along with this anymore. He was so confused. The woman groaned at him, "Aang! What is wrong?!"

"I just! I don't know what's going on!"

She poked him angrily in the chest. "Your _wife_ is _trying_ to _have sex with you_. What about this situation do you not get?"

"Everything! I don't have a wife! I'm twelve years old! I don't know where I am, there's a lady that looks like Toph in my lap, that was my first kiss, and my hands are really big!" Aang stared down at his palms. "I don't know what's going on!"

Toph stared at him. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Am I lying?" He challenged her.

She studied him shrewdly for a moment (as if she could actually see him) before a smile creeped onto her face. "Do I get to take your virginity _twice_?"

He flushed deep red. "I'm _twelve_!"

She shrugged, "Yeah, okay that's kind of weird when you put it that way." She shimmied off of his lap, tying her tunic back over her waist. "So... is this some kind of weird avatar spirity thing?"

"I don't know!" He whined, rubbing his hands down his face. His abnormally large hands. Was that a _beard_?

He jumped up from the bed to find a mirror. "Whoa. I'm _tall_. Toph, look how tall I am!"

"Aang I'm aware that you are tall. You've only rubbed it in my face for the last twenty years."

"Twenty? Wow." He ran in front of a mirror, studying his face. "I have a beard! I'm so cool!"

Toph ran a hand down her face. "Yes, you seem to think so..."

Aang flexed at himself in the mirror. "Look at these muscles! Whoa!"

When Toph said nothing he glanced at her to see her pink cheeks. He grinned. "No comeback?"

"So you have big muscles. So what?"

He turned and leaned down into her face. "You know what? I think you _like_ that I'm tall, and that I have a beard and big muscles."

Toph shrugged, crossing her arms and trying to seem disinterested. "Fine, you caught me. I'm attracted to my husband. Falling for _you_ came as a surprise to me as well."

Aang giggled at her attempt to hide her blush. He let it drop, he had a lifetime to tease her more.

"You _are_ Toph, right? And did you say we have kids?! How many! What are their names? Oh! Are any of them airbenders?!"

She frowned, "Slow down there, Twinkles. Are you sure I should tell you all this? Isn't it bad to mess with timelines?"

"I'm not _messing_ with anything, I just wanna know!" Aang pouted.

She crossed her arms. "Well maybe we should just focus on fixing this. I would like my adult husband back. _He_ will have sex with me."

Aang wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at her. "Yuck."

She threw her hands up, "How do you think children are made you dunderhead!"

"So there _are_ kids!" He shouted triumphantly.

She pinched her nose and resigned, "Yes, I am obviously Toph and we have three children. So far."

His eyes shined. "Three?! And we might have _more_?"

"You're currently trying to talk me into having one more. I make no promises though because being pregnant _sucks_."

Aang was quaking with joy. "And?"

"Ugh! And our two boys are air benders and our daughter is an earth bender. Though she's really lousy at it- which I guess I can't blame her because she's three."

"Woohoo!" Aang shouted, jumping into the air excitedly before- "OW!"

Aang grabbed his head that he had bashed on the ceiling.

"That's what you get for being so tall." Toph sniffed.

"So what-"

She pointed a finger in his face. "No more questions. I'm tired and I want to sleep. We can figure this out in the morning."

* * *

"Twinkle Toes, wake up already!"

Aang gasped, sitting up ramrod straight. "Toph?"

His voice... he looked down at his hands. He was back to normal.

It was simultaneously disappointing and relieving.

"Aang, are you alright? You missed breakfast." Toph's voice was concerned and Aang looked up as she stepped into his tent fully. She was back to normal too- no longer a buxom pretty woman that made his chest feel funny. Her hand reached out for him, but she hesitated and drew it back.

He reached out and grabbed her retreating hand. He looked up at her. This was his future wife...

Huh. That funny feeling was back.

"Yeah, Toph. I'm alright. Just had a strange dream."

She smirked at him, using his grip on her hand to hoist him from the bed. "Nightmares? Maybe we should get you a stuffed animal."

He snorted at her, releasing her hand reluctantly. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was a good dream. I'm actually a little disappointed to wake up..."

"Mm, but my face and bubbly demeanor are worth waking up to. Now let's get to training, Twinkles."

Aang laughed, following her out of the tent. He had a feeling he'd continue following her anywhere.

* * *

_Bonus:_

"Toph, wake up."

She groaned, pushing the hand away from her shoulder. "What do you want?"

"I just had the strangest, most surreal dream that I was 12 again..."

Her eyes snapped open and she grinned. "Oh thank the spirits. Let's have sex."

"...what? How does that sentence turn you on?"

Toph climbed on top of him. "Just shut up and listen to your wife, Twinkle Toes."


End file.
